Raoul Silva
Raoul Silva, originally named Tiago Rodriguez, is the main antagonist of the 23rd James Bond film Skyfall. He is a powerful cyber-terrorist who was once an honorable MI6 agent in the past, but was betrayed by M when she turned him over to the Chinese people during his mission at Hong Kong, which later motivated him into exacting revenge on M by jeopardizing her before killing her. He was portrayed by Academy Award winning actor Javier Bardem, who also portrayed Anton Chigurh in No Country for Old Men, Felix Marti in The Gunman, Felix Reyes Torrena in Collateral, Captain Armando Salazar in Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales and Him in Mother. The Darken Gathering Having been an MI6 agent at his time, Raoul Silva wanted nothing more than revenge to kill his superior M and he succeeded before killing Bond. As a terrorist he planned his attacks well coordinated and unpredictably able to hack through computer networks and making them explode in front of the interacting human security personnel from his uploaded computer viruses, killing them from the surprise attack. Even planning further ahead Raoul sets his laptop to automatically access MI6 security systems, when he wasn't around to use it, his laptop did it for him, letting him out in his secured prison to to go M as he allowed his captured to happen for the planned assassination to happen. He also made sure to have helicopters as ground to air support to attack from a distance with greater firepower, in case their ground forces aren't able to make it through Skyfall's defenses. Raoul pulls an under the red hood tactic wanting to savor the moment to be truly satisfied of having revenge by having M kill him and James Bond for him to forgive her, while she is still alive of being responsible of leaving him to die from his mission, not even bothering to rescue him as M considered Raoul to be expendable compared to four agents under his professional skill as a double agent. Raoul Silva was killed by James Bond with a knife thrown to his back the agent drops down dead to the ground. His corpse however was retrieved by the Darken Gathering member Montross to be revived from Dr. Pestus' biotechnology cloning procedure. When brought back to be a member of Darkonda's group, Raoul Silva asked what's in it for him if he joined the Darken Gathering. Darkonda smiles "The complete disarray of Great Britain's lawful orders and burning down MI6 headquarters. How is that for ultimate revenge than your previous one? "Raoul nodded and smiled insanely accepting Darkonda's generous offer and became his fifth in command general to be used in having the Darken Gathering members and foot soldiers aid in his plans of terrorizing his universe and the foolish interlopers like say heroes would need to be destroyed out of the equation. Darkonda agrees, but only at a slow pace as he still needs the heroes as important game pieces to help them win the Multi-Universal War and then they will destroy them at full force once their purpose is finished. Category:The Darken Gathering Category:Darkonda's Commanders Category:Main Members of The Darken Gathering Category:Fifth in Command Category:Characters hailing from the James Bond Universe Category:Blondes Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Leaders and Boss Category:Terrorists Category:Gun Users Category:Strong and Skilled Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Mentally Insane Villains Category:Evil Genius Category:Explosives Wielder Category:Bombers Category:Hackers Category:Trapster Category:Abusers Category:Tragic Villains Category:Charismatic Characters Category:Extremists Category:Mass Murderers Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Successful Villains Category:Master Manipulator Category:Criminals Category:Characters Category:The Dreaded Category:Scary Characters Category:Homosexual Characters Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Javier Bardem Category:Enemies of Tekkadan (Super Robot Wars: Iron-Blooded Kid Warriors) Category:The Bruters (Super Robot Wars: Iron-Blooded Kid Warriors) Category:Super Robot Wars: Iron-Blooded Kid Warriors Characters Category:Allies of Knights of Gjallarhorn Category:Villains who have Justifiable Motives